Twilit Pool
by Shrodinger's Pen
Summary: Link tries to recover after the Mirror breaks, but when he stumbles back into the Twilight with no idea how or why no one could foresee the consequences. How will Hyrule fair without it's hero, and how much will the Hero really effect the Twilight Realm?
1. Chapter 1

Link stopped halfway up the cliff face, taking a few deep breaths to regain his composure. Traveling across Hyrule on the princess' official business was a busy lifestyle, but hardly the demanding workout fighting off the Twilight had been, and he was a little rusty. With a grunt and a heave he pulled himself over the last rocky ledge and fell to the stone cliff, gasping for breath. He looked up to the great expanse of clouds above him as the last dying rays of the summer sun bathed the sky in orange and red. With a sigh he forced himself to his feet, stretching sore muscles as he surveyed the land laid out below him. Kakariko village lay nestled in the valley out of sight to the west, Death mountain looming high into the clouds just east of true north. He turned and finally took in the pristine pool of water that was the reason for his murderous trek up the cliff side. The hot spring was at least fifteen feet across, gently sloping in towards the middle until he would be submerged to his chest in the center. The water gleamed with all colors of the rainbow due to the rocks beneath it's surface, a mixture of precious gems and minerals the likes of which most Hyrulians had never seen.

This pool was a treasured secret of the Goron's, not many outside their race knew of it's existence, not that many could reach it in the first place. If link hadn't helped them during the Twili invasion he wouldn't be here either. It's water was said to have powerful healing powers that extended far beyond the physical effects of wounds and stiff joints, it was said to make the blind see and relieve those stricken by grief. When it so deemed fit.

He stripped his tunic on autopilot as he neared the waters edge, dropping the green over shirt, chain mail and wool under shirt, and gloves with his boots and trousers just before entering the warm shallows. The steaming surface lapped around his feet as he entered and instantly he no longer felt the weight of his long travels in them. The relaxed sensation traveled up his calf as he ventured deeper, forcing a delighted gasp from him, it was all he could take not to dive into the deepest point and hold himself at the bottom. Finally when the water was level with his collar bones and he could no longer submerge himself further he bent his knees and let the warmth wrap around his head.

He remained under as long as he could, looking through the crystal clear depths to the radiant rocks around him. They shown in some places in patches of greens, reds, and yellows so tropical it didn't make sense that they could be resting next to the muted gray boulders flecked with purple and blue. He returned to the surface when his chest ached with the need for air, wading over to a spot halfway back to the edge of the pool to look closer at a rock that had caught his eye. He reached down into the shallow water fingering the smooth surface of the apparently jagged rock. As he caressed the stone it broke away from the rest and he caught it and brought it out of the water, it was a vibrant yellow, almost glowing in the dim sunset, in the center was a rich green. He turned it over in his hand and was surprised to find that where it had attached to the rest of the pool's floor it was the same smooth light gray of other rocks, however it too had color in its center, a burning orange with red smeared around it's edges. On a whim he tucked the stone into the lining of his breeches, deciding to keep it as a memento of his trip up the mountain.

He made his way back to the deepest part of the spring and sank into the water until it lapped at his chin, he cast his eyes up to the quickly darkening sky. Pain once again gripped his heart, the worst part about everything that had happened, he thought bitterly, was the daily reminder of all that he had lost.

"Twilight," he said, his voice full of acid. He starred up into the heavens in silence long after the sky darkened and night took it's place, but the feeling of loneliness did not fade. He did not know when the slow rumble started, he became aware of it as it rapidly increased tempo into a roar. Startled he looked around wildly and to his horror found that the water around him was boiling. Despite the fact that the water did not truly increase in temperature the sight alone sent his heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He tried to escape to the shore but, as he slightly expected, couldn't move. An invisible force held his feet to the ground at the center of the pool. He reached a hand up to draw the Master Sword, but even as he did the boiling intensified and suddenly the water all around him exploded up into a pillar that extended far higher into the air then the size of the pool should have allotted. The column drowned out his yell, the rushing all around him desensitizing him to the rest of the world as he existence was reduced to blackness and an angry roar.

The moon reached it's highest point and the water fell back into the pool, the edges crashing against the rock lip that withheld their expanse. Immediately the water stilled, the surface as pristine as when Link had found it, and nothing remained on the cliff but a wet pile of clothes and a lonely hot spring.

* * *

**AN:** So here it is, the first chapter/prologue to my first LoZ story. This idea has actually been in my head for years. I first developed it in high school when I was playing Twilight Princess and just recently I came back to the fandom and was inspired to write this as I perused the LinkxMidna section.

This may seem confusing and short, but the next few chapters go back and explain how we ended up here and then we can get to the good stuff. So enjoy.


	2. Planter's Festival

Link groaned as the dull thud of a fist beating on the front door protruded into his sleep, he dragged himself out of bed and made it into the entryway as a second round of knocks began. "Good morning Ilia," he said as the thick wood door swung aside, not needing to wait to see who was on the other side.

"Good morning Link." Ilia was always bright smiles and enthusiasm when it came to Link's morose moods, it was appreciated, but annoying. Today, to Link's mild horror, she was even more excited. With a sinking feeling Link realized what she was going to say just before she did, "Are you coming to the Planter's festival tonight?" The annual Planter's fest. That meant he had been back home for six months and now it was time to plant the seeds for Fall's harvest. For the entirety of the winter Link had managed to avoid the general commotion that was the town of Ordon fairly well, investing himself in collecting firewood and the scare winter prey in the Faron woods. Coming into town once every few days to give supplies to the villagers but never staying long enough for dinner in thanks.

He found that after his adventures with... across Hyrule, he couldn't tolerate the crowds and noise of town. He felt cramped and tense, he could barely sleep in his tree house, preferring the quite open expanse of the forest with a soft breeze blowing through the trees. Now the only work he would be doing was in the fields, helping tend to the fledgling crops, surrounded by his townsmen.

"Hello~ Link?" He refocused on Ilia, she was inspecting him with a concerned frown, leaned in closer than was comfortable. He took a step back and wiped the haggard look from his face.

"Yeah, sorry Ilia, I'll be there tonight." That appeased her, and the happy smile returned to her face.

"Well, if you're not busy, you could eat lunch with father and I, and help prepare the field for the festival in the afternoon. Most of the town will be there getting ready."

"Sure, just let me eat breakfast and get ready, what time should I be there for lunch?"

"Noon," Link nodded, shocked to see her taking a step back, "I'll see you then Link." She set off down the ladder and he blinked in astonishment. That had to have been the shortest visit Ilia had made since he returned. By far. He returned to his bedroom puzzling over Ilia's odd behavior. The Planter's fest, by all rights, should inspire Ilia's biggest drive to include Link in daily life yet. He almost felt cheated by her seemingly calm demeanor, but laughed off his own narcissistic thoughts and donned his clothes for the day. Breakfast was a simple affair, fresh bread and goat milk butter courtesy of Ilia the night before.

Once dressed, fed, and out of the house Link turned left and ventured down the path towards the woods rather than into town. Over the course of the winter he had developed a ruff patchy beard, splotches of hair growing seemingly at random on his face, and the overall result was not pleasant. In the woods, alone and hunting he was hardly bothered enough to shave it, but he'd finally had enough of the unfamiliar sensation of feeling it when he touched his face. That and he hadn't bathed in a considerable number of days and felt it was long over due. Now that the water in the stream near Ordana's spring was warm with spring he made his way through the brush to a concealed bank not to far from town. He stripped down to nothing and jumped in, wading to the deeper middle where he could submerge most of his body and wash away the grime of the past few weeks. He didn't have any soap so it didn't take long for the water to take away all that it could and he returned to the bank, rustling through his clothes to find the small dagger he carried tucked into the folds.

It had never been used, he felt the need to have it in place of the Master Sword should any small occurrence call for it but none had come up. It was very sharp, capable of taking away the patches of hair without tugging on his skin too much and after a few minutes he was rubbing his clean face in satisfaction. It was not as smooth as it would've been with a straight razor but the fine hairs around his jaw and chin were only noticeable by touch now which was good enough for him. He put his clothes back on and turned toward the road to town in trepidation.

-o-o-o-

Being around the villagers was not as bad as he had feared. He'd spent time with Rusl and Collin and helped them erect stalls for the sale of everyone's fresh baked goods. Mayor Bo and Ilia, while they coordinated the building for a floor for dancing and fire pit for the bonfire. He'd even helped Hanch and Sera bake some of those goods and move their wares to their stalls as the day grew closer to night. It was now that the scattered people across the goat pasture began to congregate toward the middle that he was apprehensive. The bonfire had just been lit, people were eating and laughing and starting to kick of the night's festivities and he had retreated to a stack of hay just outside the fires glow. Slowly eating a blueberry pie that was still steaming from the bites he'd already taken, he watched the crowd interact with one another, content to sit on the sidelines and enjoy himself free from the oppressive presence of so many people.

"Do you want to dance?" He jumped slightly, whipping around to look at Ilia, standing just to his right. He realized he'd spaced out, staring with unfocused eyes at the fire as shadows danced across it's light, for how long he didn't know.

"I don't know Ilia," he began hesitantly, "I don't think I'm feeling up to it." He didn't like the disappointed look in her eye but a glance toward the dance floor told him just how uncomfortable he would be there.

"Just one," she said quietly, he'd never heard he voice so somber before, her eyes downcast and a vulnerable crease marring her brow. "I know you don't like it, so just one dance, and then there's something I wanted to talk to you about tonight." Her change in demeanor worried him, so he stood and managed a genuine half smile.

"Sure Ilia, come on." He held out his hand for her and she brightened slightly as she took it, walking along side him toward the others. She was still not her usual self but it was a far cry from the sad girl she'd just been, that whole encounter scared him slightly. He'd never known Ilia to be so downtrodden.

He bowed to her on the dance floor, she curtsied back and they linked arms and dance a circle around one another. Despite the commotion of the festival around him he found that the dance lightened his mood considerably, he knew the dance well, he'd been doing it with Ilia his entire life. Growing up in Ordon together, the only two of their age, they'd spent most of their free time together, inseparable through all of the festivals and parties. It had been so long since he'd reminisced about life before the Twilight invasion, to his surprise doing so lifted his heart and he spent a couple songs with Ilia dancing among his old friends.

"So you said you wanted to talk?" He asked as they danced toward the edge of the crowd and and stepped out of the circle and into the night. He still held her hand in his and there was a genuine smile warming his face but at his prompt Ilia darkened again, only slightly.

"Yeah..." she paused then tugged him wordlessly back to his abandoned hay bale to sit. She struggled for a minute, seeming to chew over her words before changing her mind on what to say. He let her think in silence, he had an idea of what she might have in mind and wasn't looking forward to the conversation. He liked Ilia, and didn't her to be hurt, but what had happened in the last year had robbed them of whatever chance they might have had and he didn't know how to say that without her being heartbroken. "I love you Link." Burst free from her mouth, dropping his jaw. He hadn't expected her to be so succinct in her delivery, but she said it in confidence.

"Ilia..." He began, his tone gentle but she headed him off before he could begin the speech he didn't have the words for.

"Just.. let me. I love you, I imagine I did for a long time and simply wasn't sure but I know it now." She paused here, her eyes far away before continuing without looking at him, looking out into the shadowy night. "When you came back I was so excited, I found that I missed you more than I realized I did once you were back in my life and I thought... that things would continue as they were before all that mess happened." She didn't give him long enough to interject, to explain himself, to try and make her understand that it wasn't her fault. That it wasn't anyone's fault, he had simply changed as a person. "I want to be with you Link," she was starting to tear up now, her voice becoming choked "but I can't." That startled him out of his horrified guilt, he blink in surprise and found her determine glassy eyes meeting his in a strong gaze "I know you aren't happy here Link, you're trying to come back and fit into your old life but you can't. It's making you miserable and I want you to know that you don't have to."

"Ilia," he tried again but she shook her head, wiping her eyes free of the tears and they remained dry afterword.

"This life isn't a bad one, but you never fit in here fully, everyone always knew you were destined for greater things and we were right. You should be out there, free to make Hyrule a better place, not stuck here trapped by the crops and livestock. You've been given such responsibility, weight that no man could carry but you do it, and it's what you live for. That's what makes you so great Link, and that's why we can't be together." She heaved a massive shaky sigh at the end of her speech, a nervous laugh bubbling out of her. Link sat in silence trying to decide how to follow that.

"Thank you..." he finally started, determined to let her know how much her admission meant to him, "for understanding Ilia. You are right, about a lot of things that I wasn't aware of, you are still much wiser than I." She smiled at the old taunt, and he continued relieved that this was so easy to talk about. "I had never considered leaving Ordon again, this is, was, my home. I like being back around my old friends but I don't belong here anymore, I get jittery around everyone. Being inside houses is like being trapped in a cave, my heart starts pounding and I can't think of anything other than escape paths and obstacles in my way." He sighed too, feeling the weight of the past few months lifting slowly as he talked to her. "But I don't know where else to go, what else to do... When I started my quest a year and a half ago I was only doing it to get Ordon and all of you back safely. Along the way I developed a purpose, for the first time in my life what I had to do made sense and then when she..." he cleared his throat and cut the sentence off. "When Zant and Ganondorf fell everything suddenly stopped and I was suddenly afloat with no sense of what to do now. So I came back to the only place I could call home..."

"You're the Hero of Hyrule, you belong there, fixing everything like you always have been," she said, and the confidence in her voice was almost enough to convince him as well. "Go to the castle," she continued in a gentler tone, "ask the princess to help and I'm sure she could come up with a job for you, she'll jump at the opportunity of your aide if she has any wits left about her." She was silent as he contemplated her plan before sealing the deal "We'll always be here for you when you need us, but you've been here for us already, it's time for you to focus on yourself." He swallowed heavily, a glint of resolve in his eyes.

"I'm very lucky to have you Ilia... if things had been different I would have been happy to be your husband." he leaned in and pressed a short gentle kiss on her lips. Freezing her face in disbelief, "Thank you for everything." She remained on that hay bale for quite a while after he walked away into the night. She knew that it would be a long time until she saw him again. He would not wait around to say goodbye to everyone, she would do that for him, even before he left to rescue all of Hyrule he was shy and quite. Link would slip away in the night and no one in the secluded village of Ordon would hear of him until the trader's came in the summer to collect the crops for Castletown and brought news of the kingdom.

* * *

**AN: **Man. Again with the abrupt ending, I know this chapter was boring, but it was very important. I tried to convey how much Link has changed since he set out from Ordon the first time and why he must return to Zelda's side to help in the reparations. I know there are some who like to write Ilia as a love interest but for the sake of the story I felt she should be the one to inspire Link to leave, because I like Ilia and I want her to be happy without him. She may come back at some point in the future, we'll just have to see how things go.


	3. A Project Makes a King

Zelda took a minute to sit and relax, propping her feet up on the ottoman in her study and leaning back from the desk scattered with blueprints and official documents that needed delivering. It was odd to think that it had been almost nine months since Hyrule's greatest enemy had fallen and peace had been restored. It felt like no time had passed at all some days when she over saw the rebuilding of Castle Town, the work was slow but they were making serious progress, most homes and stores had been repaired already and life was back on track towards normal. Other days it seemed like years had been spent struggling to get the kingdom back on it's feet, on these days it felt like more work needed being done than there were people to do it. Zelda already invested every minute of her day to repairing the land's infrastructure, a new farming colony had been erected in Hyrule field near Kakariko village to feed all of her people. They were laying the foundation for the new castle but now she had to deal with Ordon's fears that the new farms would rob their town of it's much needed income they would normally make on their surplus crops. Kakariko, similarly, was worried that the colony would detract from their town, dwindling travelers looking for lodging for the night and taking away potential customers from their shops.

The whole deal was just one massive headache for the princess, she rubbed her temples with nimble fingers as she thought about what to do with the farming colony. Despite her people's valid points, the simple truth was without an extreme increase in their food stores the people of the kingdom that didn't live on their own farmland would soon be going hungry. She couldn't pay to have the forest near Ordon cultivated into farm land, nor did they have the time to wait for that to happen, but she could try and get some of Ordon's people out to the new colony...

Within a few minutes she had the proposition to the town's Mayor written up, it detailed her plan to grant land to any of it's member's in exchange for half the crops they grew on it every year for the next ten years. She would be sending the missive to Ordon and Kakariko to be considered, any man willing to do as she suggested was to report to her in one months time with any tools they possessed. Once she knew how many from the two towns she could muster she would post notices around the city to her own citizens to fill the vacant lots.

With a satisfied smile she leaned back in her chair once more, looking at the two neatly bundled letters. If only every issue she had to manage could be so easily handled. She was back to the conundrum of financing the repairs to the castle when there was a knock at her chamber door. "Yes?" she called, standing and moving closer to the entryway. The door cracked open and the uniformed guard who was stationed outside slipped in.

"Your Highness, you have a visitor..." He looked uneasy bothering her. Perhaps, she thought, that had something to do with the fact that she was dressed in naught but a night gown and it was late in the night.

"At this hour?"

"Yes, your Highness, normally I would not bother you at such a time, but this... it is Master Link." That caught Zelda's interest. Whatever would Link be doing all the way out here at this time of night. She hadn't heard word from him since he asked her to be dismissed so that he could go back to Ordon and return home. That was nearly seven months ago.

Instantly she was on the alert, surely Link would not be here unless the matter was urgent. Quickly she thought of all the possible dangers that could drive Link back to Castle Town, short of Ganondorf's sudden unexpected return she was drawing a blank. Her regular scouts in the kingdom reported nothing out of the ordinary. In fact since the victory over the Twilight the monsters of Hyrule commanded a far less pressing presence, now seemingly more a nuisance than a matter that must be dealt with. "Send him in, I will see him immediately." She said decisively, pulling a robe out of her chest of drawers and fastening it around her night gown. The guard looked uncertain about sending a man into her chamber in her current state but he disappeared nonetheless.

Travers was his name, she believed, on the few palace guards who remained on staff from before the Twilight debacle, he'd seen first hand what their enemies were capable of, as well as their allies. He was back in no time, knocking once more and entering only after she'd granted him permission. "Your royal Highness, Master Link of Ordon requesting a private audience." He bowed slightly after the dreadful formalities and retreated back outside with a quick "I'll be just outside should you need me."

Zelda met Link's tired eyes with a sharp gaze, seating herself back at her desk and pushing the ottoman to the other side as an impromptu chair. "Link, what is the matter?"

He looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face, "What do you mean princess?" She blinked, her expression suddenly matching his.

"I had thought that for you to be here something pressing must have come up, am I to take it that I was wrong?"

"What? No. I mean yes, you were wrong.." he cracked a slight smile at his own blundering words and started over, "what I mean to say, princess, is that nothing is the matter. I've just grown weary of the quite farm life and felt that I would better serve Hyrule here assisting you."

Her fears abated Zelda relaxed in her chair, propping her elbows on the arm rest and steepling her fingers before her face thoughtfully. "Your going to Ordon was not about 'best serving Hyrule' you've done that already, more than your fair share I'd wager."

Link cracked a crooked grin, one she'd only ever seen right before Midna went off on him for some witty remark she didn't appreciate "I never imagined you as much of a gambler, princess." She rolled her eyes and cracked a smile of her own.

"Oh hush, it's an expression, I swear you spent so much time with Midna her unfortunate humor rubbed off on you." His face darkened considerably at her off the cuff comment, the smile falling from his face and his shoulders hunching slightly. Worry clouded Zelda's mind, she had not been aware that Link was taking all of this so badly. She deftly turned the conversation aware from her mistake, drawing his focus again and maintaining it. "So then, why are you really here? Need a vacation from your vacation?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, surveying her facial features in curiosity. "Nothing get's by you, eh princess?"

"Zelda," she corrected, "I think we are beyond such formalities Link." The smile returned, barely, but it was there.

"Zelda." He agreed, "It is as you said. I thought I wished to return to the quiet of the Faron woods, to rest and recover, but the weight of those once familiar places oppressed me, and the listlessness of that slow lifestyle I once longed for was driving me crazy. I need purpose, I need work, and you need all the help you can get."

Zelda remained silent after he presented his goal, he spoke the truth, she needed his help and the Chosen Hero would do more than simply lend his strength. His presence would strengthen the people through moral and hope, the longer she thought about it the more situations came to mind that could benefit from his involvement. He waited patiently for her answer, used to her contemplative ways, finally when she decided that Link's idea was a marvelous one she said: "Where are my manors, you must be hungry and tired, I'll have the maids prepare a meal and a bed for you. It's no castle, but this Inn is comfortable enough, and there's not much use for it right now, tourism is at a bit of a low."

Link knew better than to press her for an answer, he had gotten to know the princess pretty well in is most odd stay in Castle Town before returning to Ordon. They got along quite well then, she was busy and he was trying to distract himself from anguish with work. They'd gotten a lot done in that short time together and only once the Palace guard was reestablished and work on reconstructing the town was in motion did he ask for his leave. She called in the guard to fetch the maid and tidied up her desk while they waited for their dinner to arrive.

Two bowls of steaming vegetable soup were brought to them, Link's eyes gleamed in excitement and she wondered how long it had been since he'd eaten anything but bread and salted jerky. While he ate she spoke between small bites of her own soup. "You are right, I would be very gracious to have your help around here. There are a lot of matters that I cannot attend to personally, but would feel better knowing that someone like you were attending."

"Someone like me huh?" he asked around mouthfuls of too hot soup, "what do you need killed?" She smiled at him but shook her head. "Mostly diplomatic things, documents to be delivered to our towns, but I need a unified kingdom right now. If all of my people squabble in their own self interest, it will be impossible for me to act in the interest of everyone and this land will surely fall to ruin."

"That's were I come in," he interjected, setting his spoon in his empty bowl and stretching.

"Precisely," she nodded, "The people adore you, with you at the head of whatever I say people will blindly follow, for better or worse. I must say, I envy you that, such devotion would make my life much easier."

"The way you talk, its as if you don't know how respected you yourself are." He admonished, "The people in the streets would be writing love ballads to you and singing them at your window were the Palace finished."

"As hard as I find _that_ to believe," she was smiling now, finishing her own soup and pushing the bowl aside. "What my people think of me is a far cry from what they think of my decisions. They all love me until I tell them that I need half their crops, or that their men and sons must come and work for me without pay if they want their homes to be protected. The work is getting done, but people aren't happy about it." They were both serious again, Link nodded that he understood what she was saying.

"What would you have me do then?" He asked, leaning forward over the table and placing his hand on the map of Hyrule that was stuck open with four small tacks in the corners.

"Right now, rest. You look like you just ran here from Ordon overnight, tomorrow come see me after you've slept and eaten... No sooner than noon," She clarified "and we'll discuss what I would like you to do first, I have a job in mind that will work perfectly for you." He nodded, aware that he'd been all but dismissed. He collected their bowls, apparently to return to the kitchen, and made his way to the door. Just before he opened and exited the entryway she called out to him and he turned to look where she was standing. "It's good to have you back, Link." she said softly.

"It's good to be back, princess."

* * *

**AN:** I love writing Zelda's character, she's so easy for me to write. I think if I had to give a reason to it it would be because I identify most with her, at least in terms of the Triforce. If I had one it would be wisdom, and so it's so easy to fall into that thoughtful contemplative narrative. Writing this also reminded me how much I really do love LinkxZelda. They were always my OTP for LoZ until Twlight Princess came along but I think when I'm done with this I might come back to this point and write a little tangential story that involves them getting together rather than the events that will be taking place. I don't know, just a thought. Hope you enjoyed, if you notice any mistake or think anything is too out of character let me know and I'll give it a look. Until next time.


	4. The Sweetest Time of Day

Midna closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, attempting to reign in her anger. A year back on her throne and her people were still as flighty as a flock of birds in a thunderstorm. The last three citizens she'd seen were convinced that the tracks they'd found on their land was surefire evidence that Zant's return was nigh. She found that as the days drew so shortened her patience, and with a dismissive flick of her wrist she summoned the guard nearest her throne. "Tell the guards at the gate that I will not be seeing anyone else today, there are many matters I must attend to outside of open forums." He nodded and set off at a brisk pace. The physical reconstruction of her land was made easy enough with her returned magic, with the help of her advisers and court mages the repairs had been finished in months but the emotional and psychological damage her people had faced would take much longer to heal.

The Twilight was not used to war, they had never in living memory, or dead for that matter, experience any undue violence. Her absence had taken it's toll on them, however unavoidable it was, and it would take time for her people to feel safe and trust her ruling. Then there was Josyph, her father's closest friend and her most trusted adviser, who just this morning suggested taking a suitor and giving the Kingdom an heir as a means to calm their worries. The thought of it made her lip curl as she stalked out of the throne room and toward her private wing. The nerve of him, to speak of such as if her womb was a political tool, a knight to be pushed around the chess board. In the deepest recesses of her mind she knew that he meant well, and that his advice was valid and would probably have the desired effect but she found the idea... repulsive.

Romance, or perhaps rather courtship, was far from the forefront of her agenda at the moment. A time would come when she had no choice but to find a suitable king, but for now she would lead this country herself damn it. When she entered her chambers she was surprised, and slightly irritated to see the very object of her simmering anger. "Josyph," She said evenly, masking her displeasure well enough to make her late father proud. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Your Highness," he said, standing and remaining as such until she found her seat across from him at the table in her study, "I know that this morning my suggestion angered you, I wished to apologize for that, it was rather forward of me." She waved away his apology with a lazy hand, half paying attention to him and half perusing a harvest report for the eastern fields.

"Nonsense Josyph, if you only told me that which would not spark my temper you would be as useless as the others who dane themselves my _advisers_." She said the word with such childish contempt and sarcasm that it was all Josyph could do not to smile.

"Still, I feel I stepped out of line, and wished to apologize."

"Apology accepted." she went back to her report, only vaguely aware that he was still seated in her study, she nearly jumped from her skin a few moments later when he cleared his throat. "Yes, Josyph, how can I help you?" her patience was wearing thin, and it was only out of their close relationship that she didn't snap at him.

"I had a thought, earlier today, that I felt you might enjoy. Your father and I used to play a game of chess every night, he used to use it as a way to wind down and exercise his mind. Would you have any interest in carrying on the tradition?" Midna thought on his offer, she knew how to play chess, something her father insisted on. 'Every one in power should know how to play chess,' he used to tell her, 'It teaches one to be decisive, but aware of their assets. Protecting your queen is important, but a pawn is just as capable of putting your opponent in checkmate.'

"I would like that, I think." She said after a moments pause, as a child her games were always short and one sided, a product of playing her father, but she felt she would have a better mind for it now.

"Excellent," Josyph smiled and produced a glass board and matching pieces onto the table between them.

"I'll go first," Midna said imperiously, Josyph chuckled.

"You are your fathers daughter." They played in silence for a while, a crease growing in between Midna's eyebrows as the game went on. Each time it was her turn to move she spent long moments contemplating her moves, surveying the board to see what he could do in reaction to each potential course of action. Without fail he responded instantly, as if he put no thought to the moves, each round her mood soured all the more.

"There was a disturbance in the southern forests today." He said, breaking the silence for the first time.

"Oh yeah?" she responded, noncommittal in her focus.

"Soldiers posted in Darth'de reported in around noon today saying they saw a large beacon of light originating from the forest. You know how everyone is about phenomenon these days, you may consider sending on official investigative team, if only to put fears at rest. Either way citizens will be flooding your court in the next few days to find out what you're doing about it." Midna sighed and moved her bishop to take his knight. Without thought he moved his rook across the board and set it in line with her king, a line of pawns in front of the king stopped it from escaping in any direction in any forward direction. "Checkmate."

Midna cursed, turning away from the board, "A beacon of light you say?" she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, fighting off a headache, "well that can't be good." Her tone was only half sarcastic, she was curious about this strange occurrence but mostly apprehensive of her people's response to it.

"Would you like me to stop by the barracks on my way to bed and have a team dispatched to deal with the situation?" he offered and Midna sighed in relief.

"That would be great Josyph, thank you." He nodded and stood to leave, bowing before doing so.

"Good night my lady."

"Good night Josyph."

He left her chambers and she stripped out of her ceremonial robes, left in her open flowing undergarments she padded out to her balcony and looked at the twilight all around. Her home was as beautiful as it ever was when she was a child, but she found now that she did not appreciate it as much. Without the unbearable sun in the sky the twilight was less sweet, now she was almost bored with the orange sky, lazy violet and gray clouds drifting listlessly across it. She sighed forlornly and rested her elbow on the balcony's ledge, propping her chin up in her open palm. She never thought she would miss the world of Light, but she felt her loss of companionship keenly now. She wondered how Zelda fared and if Link was by her side or had returned to his farms. Some nights she wondered if Link and Zelda were together working to rebuild their land and doing... things, with each other. Those nights she felt the inexplicable to stop thinking about her distant friends and would generally summon a servant to fetch her wine. Tonight she thought about the beast who had been her stead, the sacred beast of lore for the Twilight who would save the land. It must have been quite the responsibility to be the hero of two dimensions, but he did so well.

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance she turned quickly back to her room, slamming the doors to the balcony perhaps harder than needed. She plopped onto her bed and folded her arms, starring morosely at the canopy above her. After a minute of sulky deliberation she yelled for her maid and when the dainty Twili appeared she snapped harshly for wine and turned over in her bed. She was asleep before the drink arrived.

* * *

**AN:** So I've written the last three chapters back to back, it's now 10:30 in the morning and I started at 3. So about 7 hours of writing. I'll obviously go over it and edit but if you notice any mistakes in this chapter that's the reason. I really shouldn't have done this, I have some many things I should do today other than sleep till 8 at night but I was slammed with inspiration and wanted to write while it was still with me. As always, until next time enjoy.


End file.
